Scandalous
by MsBlackOut
Summary: A party, too much alcohol and an overly eager fangirl are pieces of a puzzle Adrien is having trouble putting together. To his detriment, said fangirl has no problems in broadcasting to the world what when down. Wanting to escape it all, Chat Noir longs to be alone with his shame. But nothing is ever simple, especially when his lady finds him.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

Adrien's head pounded with an intensity to rival a subwoofer. The light was too bright behind his closed eyelids and the dull buzz of traffic outside was just loud enough to make him wince. He rolled to his side and the sheet slipped from his toned body as he buried his face into the pillow. His nostrils twitched at the unfamiliar scent, he wasn't in his own bed. Prying a defiant eyelid open, Adrien took in the small room with its plain white walls, brown curtains and scattering of magazines on the floor. Many of those magazines had his image plastered onto them. With a sense of trepidation, he turned his head to look over his shoulder and cringed, he was in bed with a girl he didn't even recognise. Much to his despair she was also awake.

"Hey babe," she drawled as she reached over to run her fingers along his bare back. His muscles contracted at the unwanted contact, yet the girl took his reaction as a good sign. "Last night was incredible," she purred as she closed the space between them and pressed her naked body against his.

He bit his lip, wondering what had possessed him to sleep with a stranger. Too much booze was the likely answer. He ran a hand through his hair and unintentionally displayed his flexing triceps. This resulted in the girl throwing a bare leg over his hip. His hand fisted in his hair. "I don't remember what happened."

The leg was removed however it was quickly replaced by a firm press of breasts to his back and a cloying hand on his waist. "We met at the party last night, one thing led to another and we ended up here."

He sat up so suddenly she was tossed away to the mattress. He scanned the floor for his clothes and was thankful to see they were all there. As he snatched up his jeans his wallet fell to the floor, he retrieved it and deftly observed its contents and let out a relieved sigh, he was down one condom. At least he'd had some sense. He threw the sheet aside and pulled on his clothes.

"Where are you going?" The girl pouted.

Adrien finally turned and looked directly at the girl while he was lowering his t-shirt over his abs. She had an uncanny resemblance to Ladybug and he began to understand why he'd ended up in this situation. "I need to go home," he explained as he reached for his shoes.

"But I thought we could go out for breakfast."

He shook his head. "Sorry I've got things to do."

Her pout turned into a frown. "You told me you loved me last night."

Adrien froze with his shoelaces between his fingers. "I said what?"

"You said 'I love you, milady' I distinctly remember."

"What else did I say?"

"By that point the rest of our communication was done without words," she smirked.

Kneeling on the bed, Adrien captured her face in his hands and combed the sides of her dark hair away from her cheeks. His gaze dropped to her ears as he gently pivoted her head from side to side. She wore earrings but they were silver hoops not ladybug studs, although he suspected Ladybug's earrings would look different when she wasn't transformed, just like his ring. These were not the ones his counterpart wore. The girl tilted her chin up and puckered her lips. He awkwardly placed a kiss on her cheek and launched off the bed.

"What was that?" she snapped.

"A kiss goodbye," he confirmed as he shrugged on his jacket and ignored his untied shoelace.

"What! You can't leave me, Adrien. What we shared last night wasn't something to throw away!"

A muscle in his jaw clenched as he stiffly turned to face her. "I can't even remember your name."

Her mouth dropped open and her chin wobbled as her voice cracked, "Nicolette, my name's Nicolette."

"I'm sorry, Nicolette. I'm really sorry but I've got to leave." He opened the door to go and found a number of passed out bodies littering the hallway. With cautious steps, he managed to negotiate the minefield of crisscrossed limbs and find the exit.

Nicolette was in hot pursuit as she tugged on her sandals while hopping her way towards him. "Adrien, wait!" Her shrill voice caused some groans from the limp forms in close proximity as well as a wince from her quarry. Cool air washed over Adrien's face as he opened the door to the street, but she caught his arm before his foot hit the pavement. "Please, I need to see you again."

He dipped his head from the glaring clouds outside and plucked his sunglasses from his coat pocket, easing them on. "You look a lot like some else I know. What I said was meant for her." He glanced over the top of his sunglasses, Nicolette looked like he'd just slapped her. Her mouth opened and closed a few times as she struggled to respond. "As I said, I'm sorry. I guess I got so drunk I forgot who I was with."

"Forget her, be with me." Nicolette breathed as her fingers tightened on his sleeve.

"I can't. I'm sorry but I just can't." Her fingers relaxed and dropped away. He pushed his sunglasses back up his nose and gave her a subtle nod as he turned and left. The pounding of his shoes on the sidewalk made his head throb but the pain was quickly surpassed by something worse as his phone pinged. It seemed Nicolette had been busy while he'd been sleeping. There were numerous photographs on social media of a very naked Adrien Agreste with an equally naked Nicolette snuggled in his arms as she took selfies of them lying together in her bed. He was sound asleep but she'd managed to position his head in a way that made it look like he was kissing her neck with his eyes closed. The only mercy was that his leg was thrown over hers concealing the more private parts of his anatomy. "What was I thinking?" he muttered to himself. No sooner were the words out of his mouth then the sender of the news called.

The cold voice of his father sounded in Adrien's ear with a sting that made him flinch. "Care to explain this, Adrien."

Drawing a deep breath, he replied. "I had too much to drink. I-I made a mistake."

"A mistake? This is more than a mistake, Adrien. This is a stain on my brand. There can't be stains in the fashion industry."

"I'm not the first model to be in this situation."

"No, you're not. Should I treat you as I did them?"

Adrien swallowed, "No father."

"Why not? Why do you deserve preferential treatment?"

He wanted to scream, because I'm your son, but he refrained. "Everyone makes mistakes. I've never done anything before to-to…"

"Sully my work. Are those the words you're looking for?"

"I'm sorry, father."

There was a drawn-out silence before Gabriel responded, "As you should be."

"Can you fix this?"

"Nathalie is already on it. This is the first and last time I do this for you, Adrien. Step out of line again and you're modelling career is over. No modelling for my fashion house, nor any other. Do you understand?"

"Yes, father."

"Good. Now go home to your apartment, avoid the media and keep to yourself. Once this has blown over I expect you to resume your usual schedule."

His fist was white knuckled against his phone as he spoke, "Okay." There was no goodbye from his father, just the click of the phone as he hung up. Adrien released a shaky breath, both angry and hurt by his father's words. He was sick of being seen as just an employee. He'd only continued modelling because the pay was ridiculously good and it allowed him to escape his living arrangements within his father's mansion. There was no way he could earn enough money to live on his own by any other means and he needed to live alone. Having a roommate of any sort was too risky, he couldn't jeopardise his secret.

Plagg's muffled voice came from his jacket pocket. "Your father is a jerk."

"Understatement of year," he mumbled in return.

"Do you need to transform?"

"I'd love to as soon as the marching band in my head stops, but I need a shower before I do anything. I have to wash her scent off me." The idea of running into Ladybug while smelling of another woman made his skin crawl. He had no idea if her senses were as heightened as his but he didn't plan on finding out the hard way.

"Fair enough, though I doubt Ladybug will notice or care."

* * *

Marinette sat at her breakfast bar with her eyes riveted to the screen of her tablet. Her throat constricted as she scrutinised the photographs of Adrien Agreste tangled naked with some fangirl. It had been years since she'd seen him in the flesh but regardless she felt a stab of pain in her chest. She knew it shouldn't offend her, he was her ex-boyfriend after all. Not that their relationship had lasted very long. For two blissful months they'd dated, but her duties as Ladybug had ruined things before they'd really begun. Adrien thought she'd stood him up on more than one occasion and her excuses to the contrary had been weak. Though to be honest he'd always seemed preoccupied on the few dates that had gone well. It was weird but his eyes had seemed to be searching hers for an answer to some enigma only he knew about.

She'd been devastated when things ended and he'd wanted to remain friends. The concept was pleasant but the reality was far too painful. Marinette had kept her distance and threw herself into work and study, hoping to forget the guy who had so thoroughly broken her heart. It had taken years for her to date again but no one had managed to fill the void that Adrien left behind.

As she scrolled through the newsfeed she smiled at a picture of her as Ladybug with Chat Noir at a recent interview. Her akuma fighting partner was just as zany as he'd ever been. As usual he'd cozied up to her for the photo and she'd used her elbow on his chest to add some space between them. A bitter smile tugged at her lips, these days it was only Chat who attempted to woo her, despite her constant rejection.

Not for the first time, Marinette wondered if she was destined to be alone. Juggling study, work and her superhero duties was challenge enough without adding a romance into the mix. Logic dictated that the only romantic option able to withstand the challenges in her life was with Chat, especially if they ever revealed their true identities. A six-year habit was hard to break, she couldn't imagine knowing Chat Noir as anyone other than the leather-clad hero. Would his face seem bare without the mask? She gazed at the photo again and mentally shook herself. Hawkmoth was still active and the danger of exposure was still real.

Concealing the truth was not in Marinette's nature. She was sick of deceiving the people she cared about. She wanted someone other than Tikki to know her completely. Again, it was Chat who could commiserate. He was the one person who held the same secret. But was he someone she could love? She already cared about him as a friend, but his continual flirting and invasion of her person space had never appealed to her. Part of that had to do with her long-term crush and miniscule relationship with Adrien. That said Adrien had been out of her life for years now, yet the pain of their separation had taken a long time to fade. The naked photo was a reminder of what could have been, heck the girl even resembled her.

Kissing had been the furthest intimacy she'd had with Adrien, but the ones they'd shared had been mind-blowing. She could only assume he'd felt the same way as he'd always seemed dazed when they stopped. Those kisses were now her benchmark for all other kisses and unfortunately no one had been close to matching it. She glanced at the photo of Ladybug and Chat Noir and giggled, no doubt Chat would love to try his luck at beating the Agreste benchmark if she gave him the opportunity. Maybe if the moment was ever right she'd let him try.

* * *

 **So much drama and history about to collide. Stay tuned for part two... Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

The cool breeze ruffled Adrien's hair as he slowly walked home. As he dug his hands into his jacket pockets fragments of memory started to return. He'd been consumed with envy while he observed various couples making out at the party, it brought home just how lonely he was. He'd drowned his sorrows until Nicolette had found him, she'd introduced herself and suggested they do shots. Things became hazy after that. He recalled drunken kisses, as he'd convinced himself she was Ladybug's alter ego. At some point they'd stumbled into Nicolette's room and she'd practically ripped his clothes off the moment the door was closed.

Any further recollections were brought to a halt as he spotted a small gathering of photographers and reporters milling around the entrance of his apartment complex. Two burly security guards stood by the doors and he watched one touch his earpiece as he caught sight of the model. Adrien turned up the collar of his jacket, tucked his chin down and adjusted his sunglasses. He had nothing to disguise his blonde mop, so he simply let it hang, hoping it too would obscure his face. With shoulders hunched in attempt to protect himself, Adrien marched through the media hyenas and ignored their pointed questions. Security came to his aide and he was ushered inside with minimal fuss.

With a rustle of keys, he returned to the sanctuary of his home. As he shut the door he sagged against it and closed his eyes. Plagg flew out of his pocket and headed straight for the kitchen. Adrien didn't even notice. The stale smell of cigarette smoke wafted from his outfit, the smell having permeated the fabric during the party. It made him want to gag and he hurriedly shed his clothes in the bathroom. Ignoring the pain in his head and roiling stomach, he stepped into the shower. As he regulated the water temperature, the faint scent of Nicolette's sweat mingled with his own caught his nose, he cringed but his mind grasped at something missing, yet he couldn't quite catch what it was.

After a long and thorough shower, he meandered into his bedroom and took his time getting dressed. He downed a couple of painkillers for his hangover and rummaged around the fridge for something to eat. As the day progressed the media crowd grew larger, but the model stayed indoors. He refused to turn on the TV or look at his phone.

The agitation finally got too much as the final rays of sunlight faded and Adrien couldn't resist the call of the night. Plagg sat, resting his eyes, with his paws wrapped around his full belly. Adrien called up his transformation and the black kwami let out a few choice words before he was sucked into the magical ring. Chat Noir stood completely still, enjoying the familiar sensation of his transition. The magic cured the remnant of his hangover and left him with a sense of serenity. He closed his masked eyes and he drew a calming breath then clawed his way out the skylight.

Once in the open on all fours, Chat Noir scrambled along the rooftop in search of the best place to exit. Selecting the narrowest gap between buildings, he extended his baton and laid it across the rooftops like a narrow bridge and made his way over. He repeated the move half a dozen times before he was satisfied he was far enough away to safely pole vault his way through the city. For once he wasn't sure if he wanted to see Ladybug. While she had no way of knowing that the latest celebrity scandal was about him, he knew. Shame came flooding back as he thought about it, and he swore off alcohol for any future parties.

With no real direction in mind, Chat Noir continued his sweep over Paris. His trail zigged and zagged. He waved to fans who spotted him, and he kept an eye out for trouble. It took two hours of exertion before he stopped, with his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. He found a niche in heavy shadow between two brick chimneys and sat down. Leaning on the structure to his right, he gazed at the stars and considered the future. As much as he loved Paris he wanted to escape his father, he wanted to explore other places and follow his own dreams. These desires weren't new, in fact he'd been secretly putting away a small fortune from his modelling to fund his departure. The only things holding him back were his obligations at Chat Noir and the need to convince Ladybug to go with him.

In the past, he'd considered leaving with Marinette. Their brief time together still haunted him. He would never forget the way they came together whenever they kissed. It was how he'd imagined kissing Ladybug would feel, soul searing. He'd even wondered if Marinette was his miraculous counterpart. There had been so many similarities and coincidences, but he suspected it was his desire in wanting her to be Ladybug that tainted his perception. When things hadn't gone smoothly he'd brought their short-term romance to an end, hoping to remain friends but Marinette had vanished from his life, not even keeping in contact. He thought of her regularly and missed her presence.

Chat Noir's shoulders drooped at the thought and his eyes fell away from the stars. He adjusted his position against the chimney, turning his right cat ear forward as he stared into the dark horizon. Movement caught his eye and his cat ears instinctively tracked it. His breathing had slowed to its regular rhythm but stopped momentarily as he recognised his partner. Chat's mouth became dry as he continued to watch her swinging her way over Paris. For once he didn't rush to meet her, instead he stayed where he was observing.

Ladybug's lithe form came to rest several blocks away. With her highlighted by the moon, he could easily distinguish the wisps of her hair trailing in the breeze while she rewound her yoyo. She slid it open to study the screen briefly, then lifted her head and turned in his direction, he guessed she'd used her tracker to locate him. Closing the yoyo, she waited a moment and when he didn't budge she made her way towards him. Chat admired the way she moved, the elegance of her gait and grace of her swing. She tossed her yoyo, and his cat ears pricked up as it twisted around the chimney above him, and then she sailed across the distance to land lightly before him. "Good evening, milady."

"Why are you hiding in the shadows, Chat?"

"I had a crappy day. It seems I don't play well with others, no wait I play too well with others."

"Care to elaborate?"

"No, not really."

Ladybug crossed her arms and raised a brow. Usually that look combined with her disapproving silence was enough to make him crack, but not tonight. "You really are in a bad mood."

He shrugged, "I said as much."

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked as she lowered herself to a squat beside the opposite chimney.

He laid his head against the brickwork, looking up at the sky and then down his nose at her. "Hmm, a kiss wouldn't hurt."

She nudged his crossed knee with her fist. "I wasn't offering that."

"Pity," he said as his eyes returned to the stars. "But then again kissing is what got me in trouble in the first place."

"What do you mean?"

"Shit, did I say that out loud?"

"Yes, you did."

Chat Noir pushed off the chimney and rose to his feet. He ran an anxious hand through his hair and stole glances at her with worried eyes. He gnawed on his bottom lip and sighed. "I got very drunk last night, to the point I couldn't remember much in the morning. I woke up next to a girl I didn't have any recollection of and I-I… wish it never happened."

"We all do things we regret, Chat."

"You don't understand. I slept with her because she reminded me of you." His gloved hand slapped over his mouth the instant the words escaped.

Ladybug's eyes bulged and she took a step back. Her gaze darted away before she gave him a sheepish smile and attempted to lighten the mood. "I guess you have a type."

His eyes closed and his masked brow crinkled as he lowered his hand from his face. "Yeah, I do."

"I'm not helping, am I?"

"Not really, but I appreciate the gesture." He crossed his arms and lifted his left foot to rest against the chimney as he leaned back into the shadows. His feline eyes reflected eerily when they caught the dim moonlight as he watched her. "I was lonely."

Their gazes locked, and Ladybug's arms dropped to her sides. "I think I understand. Sometimes I wish there was at least one person who knew everything about me. Poor Tikki is the only one I can really talk to."

"Well, be happy you have a receptive kwami. Plagg isn't a great listener unless I bribe him with cheese."

"I listen to you." She took a step closer.

"But you don't always want to hear what I have to say. You often shut me down because you either think: a) I'm joking, b) it will expose one or both of our identities or c) assume I'm trying to get into your pants. Truth be told that last one regularly crosses my mind. Hey, stop rolling your eyes. I swear one of these days they'll fall out. Besides I suspect those pants look far better on you than me."

They stood grinning at each other and Ladybug shook her head. "Your incorrigible, Chat."

"I like to make you smile."

She reached out a single hand to ruffle his wild hair. "I'm glad you do." As she withdrew her fingers from his blonde locks she paused, really looking at him for once and liking what she saw. She unconsciously traced the outline of his mask with her thumb as her fingers trailed down his cheek.

Chat Noir wet his lips with his tongue, "Milady."

Her hand froze as she realised what she'd done, she curled her fingers away from him and dropped her hand. "Sorry." The warmth of his palm touched her hip and he gently nudged her forward. She thrust out her hand, smacking the wall beside his head to stop herself from falling against him, while his raised knee grazed her outer thigh as she slid to a stop.

Clawed fingers brushed aside a loose tendril of her hair. "I want to be there when you need someone to listen, milady." He cupped her face. "I want for us to be able to share our secrets, but mostly I just want to be with you." With that he lowered his face to hers, but he didn't close the entire distance. He stopped just shy of her lips, waiting.

Blue eyes looked up into his emerald depths and she understood the silent query. Doubt clouded Ladybug's mind, he'd been with someone else the night before, yet there was an undeniable honesty to his words she couldn't ignore. She eased her weight from her hand on the chimney and closed the gap. As she laid her lips upon his, a deep sigh escaped Chat and he enclosed her within his arms. For a moment, they simply stood, leaning into each other and savouring the sensation of being so close. Then Chat let go of all restraint, expressing his desire as his mouth moved against hers. His tongue grazed her top lip, sliding down to gently open her mouth. When her tongue teased his, a growl sounded low in his throat. This in turn fuelled Ladybug's fervour, her hands twisted into his hair, pulling him closer as their kissing became more frantic. Chat caught her hips, guiding her legs around his raised knee to slide her flush against his torso. He lifted her with his thigh and brought her level to his taller height, while she clamped her knees firmly against his sides. His hands wandered up her back and she felt him tug at her pigtails, freeing them from their constraints so his fingers could tangle in her loose hair. One hand fisted her tresses as he tilted her face to a different angle and continued his ardent assault on her mouth. When they eventually parted, both were panting heavily, and Ladybug had her answer. Chat Noir didn't just meet her Agreste kissing benchmark, he'd exceeded it.

Both were glassy-eyed as they stared at each other. Chat lowered his knee and Ladybug eased her feet down to stand on unsteady legs. He grinned with open teeth as he attempted to catch his breath. "Wow, that was amazing. Better than any sex I've ever had."

Ladybug shoved him away. "And with one sentence you've killed the mood, Chat."

He raised his hands. "I meant it as a compliment. To be honest I've only had sex twice in my life. One time was a disappointment and the other I can't even remember."

"Thanks for sharing."

"Hey, I'm being open and honest."

"Now was probably not the right time to be sharing that."

"Fair enough, let's make it even then." His mask failed to hide the twitch under his eye, "Tell me how many people you've been with."

"Do you really want to know?"

"No, but we're opening up to each other. So, I'll grit my teeth and bare it."

"Fine. I've only been intimate with one person."

"Oh, thank God."

"Geez thanks, Chat. What were you expecting, a legion?"

"No, no but you're so beautiful I had imagined guys lining up and trying to bash your door down."

Ladybug laughed so hard she held her stomach.

"What?"

"You're hilarious." She sucked in a deep breath and calmed herself. "People are only interested in me with the mask on. I'm pretty much invisible without it."

He frowned, "You can't be serious."

"I'm completely serious. Though to be honest you've spoken to me when I was out of the mask and you did flirt with me."

"I have? When?"

"Ages ago, in the early days."

"You've got to tell me more."

"Not right now."

"Ugh," he said as he balled his fists, shaking them in the air as he threw his head back in frustration. "Six years and you still won't tell me who you are."

"You told me you slept with someone in the last 24 hours. Revealing my identity to you at this point seems kind of wrong."

"But you were fine with kissing me."

"Okay I'm clearly as off kilter as you are."

A wolfish smile graced his lips, "Thanks." He placed his hands behind his back and leaned towards her. "Maybe that blazingly hot kiss messed with your head as much as it has mine."

She flicked his bell. "Down kitty."

"Why? You finally allowed me to kiss you. Do you have any idea how happy you've just made me?"

Ladybug dipped her head into the shadows to hide her blush. "I've got an inkling."

"You've managed to completely turn around my shithouse day into one of the best nights in my life. Heck I'd drop my transformation right now if you asked me to."

"We're out in the open, Chat Noir. Bad idea."

"Then come back to my place and I'll do it there. No wait it's swarming with paparazzi. How about your place instead?"

"What? Paparazzi?"

Chat Noir rubbed the back of his neck and gave her a sheepish look. "Uh yeah, I'm kind of famous without the mask as well."

Ladybug's eyes narrowed at a sneaking, but highly unlikely, suspicion. "You wouldn't happen to be a model?"

His teeth clenched together, "Maybe."

The images from her tablet assaulted Ladybug's mind as she took in her partners obvious discomfort at being questioned. Despite his ambiguous answer he clearly was a model. She should have guessed, he posed often enough, plus he had the figure and chiselled features to pull it off. But she'd never admit as much to him. She turned away rubbing the tips of her fingers in circles between her eyebrows. "You're Adrien Agreste."

"Possibly," he said as he twisted his leather tail between his hands.

Her fingers dropped away from her face as she snorted. "Why? Why did it have to be you?"

"What's that's supposed to mean?"

"I dated you and it didn't work."

Chat Noir's mouth swung open and his eyes were so wide he looked comical. "You dated me?" Then he blinked a number of times as he considered the only person whose kisses had been anywhere near the calibre he'd just experienced. "Marinette?"

She gave a reluctant nod.

He moved closer with his head cocked to the side as he examined her. "No way!"

"Yes way."

"So, all the times I thought you'd stood me up you were fighting akumas. Hell, I'd even been there for most of them."

"Which means you dumped me for nothing."

"Wait, wait, wait a moment. I thought you'd gotten cold feet and were regretting the whole idea of dating me. That's why I suggested we go back to being friends, but you dropped me like a hot potato and never looked back."

"I was devastated," she crossed her arms to glare at him. "I'd wanted a chance at love with you for years and when I finally got the opportunity you crushed it."

The irritation dropped from his tone. "I thought I was doing the right thing." He reached for her hand and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise. Believe me if I did I never would have broken up with you. I'm so stupid."

"How could you have known?" She dropped her forehead against his chest. "Damn Tikki and her whole 'you must keep your true identity a secret' bullshit."

"Indeed, especially since both she and Plagg knew. Although Plagg told me that there are some mystic rules around them not being able to reveal such things to us. We had to do it ourselves." Ladybug let out a frustrated groan and sagged against him. His face dipped so his lips were beside her ear. "You didn't really give me an answer on the coming over to my place question."

"Doesn't sound wise given the amount of surveillance there."

"How about your place then?"

She tried to supress a shiver as he pressed a kiss below her ear. "You don't know where I live."

"Show me. You know I'd follow you anywhere, right?" Her pulse raced in response. While it was Chat Noir who held her, it shocked her to know that beneath the veneer of black leather lay Adrien Agreste. A guy she thought she hadn't seen in two years, but the reality was she'd seen him almost every day. Chat Noir had always been there for her. He'd picked up on her sadness after their break up, completely unaware that his alter ego was the cause of her pain. He'd given her a shoulder to cry on in her darkest days and teased her relentlessly with puns to make her smile. "You haven't suffocated there, have you?"

Ladybug lifted her head and returned his smile. "I'm still breathing."

"Damn, and here I was thinking I made you breathless."

"Who says you don't?"

Chat Noir inhaled sharply and seemed to lose the ability to speak.

"Cat got your tongue?"

He shook his head, "I uh, would like to go somewhere more private if you don't mind."

"Alright we can go to my place."

Chat Noir proceeded to let out a loud whoop as he shook his hands triumphantly in the air. The noise managed to set a number of dogs barking as well as starting a chorus of 'shut ups' from the locals. This did not faze the superhero in the least. Instead he caught his lady's hand, brought it to his lips and proceeded to twirl her into his arms. "Lead on, bug-a-boo."

"Are you sure you're done disturbing the neighbourhood?"

"Eh, stop stalling and move already."

With a toss of her yoyo, Ladybug did the last thing she'd ever expected, she took Chat Noir home.

* * *

 **Now my original plan had been for this story to be a two shot, but I think we need another chapter to wrap things up (or unwrap perhaps).**

 **Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows. Stay tuned for the final instalment, cheers :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

Showing off was Chat Noir's favourite default when he wanted to impress Ladybug, and right now he was pulling out all the stops. He chased her across the rooftops, surpassing her only to leap into an acrobatic performance aimed directly at her. He barrel-rolled from the side of a building before launching himself back into the sky, stopping at the top of his staff as she drew near, then he curled his body around his staff and spiralled his way down with a suggestive smirk. Ladybug's lips were pressed together as she tried to contain her matching grin but he knew better, she was enjoying it. "Seriously Chat, are you sure you're not a pole dancer?"

With his legs locked around his staff, he threw himself backwards in a sensual arc and winked as he hung upside down. "I may have had a photoshoot or two involving a pole."

"I'm guessing they never released those photos."

He rolled his neck to the side as he remained upside down. "It sounds dirtier than it actually was. It was leaning on a street lamp pole."

"Oh yeah, a likely story."

"I was fifteen, as if my father would have allowed me to do that sort of thing." With a shove from his hands he flipped himself upright and began vaulting again. Ladybug was now in the lead, she pulled in her yoyo and leapt between the narrow gaps of the buildings and dropped to a small atrium window. At least it was small to Chat Noir, growing up in mansion meant his scope of size was somewhat skewed. The window was double his height and spanned at least four metres, but the opening which Ladybug easily slipped through wasn't large. He had to duck his head and side shimmy because his shoulders were too broad to fit through directly. His cat eyes easily adjusted to the unlit room. She had it set up as a design studio. "So, you are still interested in fashion."

"I didn't think that was a secret."

"It's been a while since you've mentioned it. Remember you keep a lot of secrets from Chat."

She winced at his comment. "Yeah, sorry about that. I guess I thought you wouldn't be interested."

Chat Noir tilted his head with amusement. "Oh, you are so wrong. I've been fascinated with you since the beginning."

"And yet you broke up with me."

"Come on! I thought I was doing the right thing."

"I know, I couldn't help teasing."

"Minx." She glanced at him over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. He mocked offence, "What? It's true, you drive me wild."

"Come on, let's go downstairs." Chat Noir followed her into unfamiliar territory. He took in the open plan living space with kitchen, but his interest was on the opposite set of stairs that led upward. Ladybug sauntered to a stop, but there was a nervous edge to her voice. "I should close the curtains. The flash when transforming could attract attention."

A thrill of anticipation shot through him at that comment. Finally, the time had come when they could actually drop their transformations in front of one another. Ladybug drew the blinds casting the room into a deeper darkness. Chat had no problem seeing but it became apparent that his lady didn't share that luxury. As she attempted to skirt around her sofa her foot clipped a pile of books on the floor. Instinct kicked in and Chat dove to catch his partner, he gripped her upper arms and slowed her momentum. It was a déjà vu moment, he remembered catching her the same way, years ago, after she stumbled from a time bubble when they'd faced the Pharaoh. But there was no akuma to chase this time and her increased respiration had nothing to do with exertion.

Chat took the opportunity to tug her closer, smirking as her body settled against his. Her eyes searched awkwardly in the dark for his, he lifted his right hand to caress her cheek while his left found her hip. Closing his eyes, he trailed his nose along the edge of her face as he inhaled her scent. "You smell so good," he murmured as he dipped his head and rubbed his cheek along hers in a very cat-like motion. The impulse to mark her with his own scent was overwhelming, so too was the primal need to blanket himself in her scent. His chin curled under as he rubbed against her again, his nose followed the curve of her ear and he hoarsely whispered, "I've loved you since the moment we met."

Ladybug's hands clenched on his shoulders, she arched into him and exhaled in his ear. "I fell for you the moment you gave me your umbrella in the rain." This drew a rumbling purr from deep in his chest.

"Ah, so you turned me down as Chat Noir because you wanted my alter ego."

"Pretty much, but you dumped me."

"Hmm, yet you continued to reject me after we broke up. Well, at least the masked side of me. That sounds really weird, doesn't it?"

"Yeah but I totally get what you mean, and I should apologise." Her mouth found the edge of his jaw and she began kissing her way towards his mouth. "How's this?" she murmured.

"It's a good start."

She kissed to his chin and then nibbled her way down his throat. His Adam's apple bobbed as her fingers snagged his bell and dragged open his zipper. Her hot mouth continued down the newly exposed skin. His purring intensified as she licked her way to his navel. "How about now?" she asked.

"I think you can do better," he groaned.

Gazing up at him, she rose to look him in the eye, gripped his collar with both hands and pulled his costume from his shoulders and down his arms until they caught on his gloves. Her fingers caressed their way up his wrists, within the curve of his elbows and to his nape. She trailed them down his sculpted torso to his hips, then proceeded to give him one long lick from his belly to his chin. Chat threw back his head as she nibbled his neck, he stopped purring and moaned, "How about I drop my transformation?"

Ladybug gave him a satisfied smile. "Am I driving you crazy, kitty?"

His bare chest heaved as he stood, partly pried out of his costume with a feral look in his feline eyes. "You've been driving me crazy for years. To be honest I don't know if I'm going to be able to stop if you keep going."

"Who says I want to stop?"

Chat Noir launched himself at her, his mouth ravaged hers as they collided against the wall. He tried to hold her, but his movements were restricted by his dishevelled costume. He growled in frustration as he fought against his clothing. "Plagg, claws in," he snarled between kisses. The wash of magic restored him to his normal form, with arms free he was finally able to embrace his lady.

"About time," grumbled Plagg, not wanting to be part of that entanglement, as he zoomed towards the fridge. Neither Adrien nor Ladybug paid him any attention.

Adrien's hands cupped Ladybug's face, no longer able to see her as clearly in the dark, he reluctantly pulled away. "Are you going to transform?"

"How about we go to my bedroom first?"

His fingers began to tremble against her cheeks. "Are you sure?"

She flicked on the light switch by her side and they both ducked their heads, squinting at the brightness. Ladybug's eyes adjusted first and her heart pounded as she looked directly upon Adrien for the first time in two years. The agony of their break up resurfaced and a jagged pain shot through her chest. That torment must have shone in her eyes as Adrien's grip on her face tightened. "I'm sorry too," he crooned, resting his forehead against hers. "Losing you in my everyday life is something I've always regretted. I wish you'd said something."

Letting out a heavy sigh, Ladybug fisted his jacket and closed her eyes. "It hurt too much, I wanted to see you but I couldn't." A bitter laugh escaped her lips, "Ironically, it turns out I was seeing you, I just didn't know it."

The tips of his thumbs stroked her jaw. "I love you, Marinette. In one way or another, I always have."

Raising her head, Ladybug took the opportunity to admire her partner without his mask. Adrien hadn't changed that much since the last time she'd seen him, but the way he was looking at her was all Chat Noir smoulder. She laced her fingers through his and pressed a kiss to each of his hands. "It's my turn to transform." Lowering their intertwined hands, she led him up to her room. She glanced at him as he followed her across the threshold, while he caught the doorknob and pulled it closed.

Releasing her gloved hand from his bare one, Ladybug stepped away from her partner. Adrien rested a shoulder against the wall, and watched her with a smile in his eyes. Any hesitation in finally dropping her transformation vanished. She looked down to his right hand, at his silver ring, and grasped his fingertips with hers. "Tikki, spots off."

Adrien's eyes followed the magic, watching as the light took away Ladybug and exposed Marinette. A little red kwami twirled into the air and reformed. Caught up in the moment, he failed to notice the glare Marinette threw at the small red creature. "You have a lot of explaining to do," the girl growled as she poked a finger at Tikki.

"I'm sorry, Marinette. This was something you both had to discover yourselves."

"Why?"

"You were too young to know when you first gained your miraculous. You didn't need the added responsibility of having to guard your partner's secret as well as your own."

Adrien spoke up, "But we could have been helping each other."

Tikki shook her head, "While that would have been helpful it wasn't the time. To be honest I don't think Marinette would have coped knowing it was Adrien under the mask when she was a teen. She wouldn't have been able to focus."

"Why?" Adrien asked looking completely confused.

"Because she had a massive crush on you and couldn't think straight around you."

"Thanks for sharing that, Tikki." Marinette glowered.

Adrien chuckled, "How was I any better as Chat? I was always distracted as soon as Ladybug was on the scene."

"You balanced each other out, because you were attracted to the opposite sides of your counterparts. You weren't able to identify the other because of the glamour which magically protected your identities, but the effectiveness of glamour fades over time and continual exposure. You've both been wearing it down gradually because of your constant contact, both in and out of the masks over the years. It's why Adrien eventually considered dating you as Marinette, because the glamour had diminished enough for him to be attracted to you outside the mask."

The blonde cocked his head, "So you're saying the glamour dampened our attraction to the other half of our personas?"

"Yes, you needed to be able to work together, and being madly infatuated with each other as teenagers wasn't going to be productive on that front. But now you're both adults you have the freedom of choice that comes with being mature."

"Hang on a sec," Adrien looked over to Marinette, "Even recently you've pushed me away as Chat."

A dark blush stained her cheeks and she gave a sheepish shrug. "Old habits die hard."

"Are you saying you were pushing me away out of habit? So how long have you been attracted to me as Chat?"

"Does it matter?"

"Um, yeah it does."

She swallowed, "A year or so."

"What!"

"I assumed I was on the rebound and shouldn't take it seriously."

"Rebound or not, I would have happily accepted your attention."

"It's kind of irrelevant now." She turned to Tikki. "So how is our newfound knowledge going to play out with Hawkmoth still around?"

"You'll be formidable now that you can fully accept each other. Your connection was always strong," She gave a knowing look between the pair, "but you're on the verge of forging a more powerful bond." Both miraculous holders glanced at each other and back to Tikki. "That being said, I think it's time I left you two alone." With a wink, the red kwami zipped from the room and phased through the door.

"Well that was enlightening," Marinette said as she glanced from the door and back to Adrien.

"It explained a lot."

"And suddenly I feel as nervous as my teenage self."

Pushing off the wall, Adrien closed the distance between them. "I'm nervous too, you know. The girl who rejected me constantly for years is finally within reach. I'm afraid I'm going to wake up."

"I'm sorry, Chat. I mean Adrien. I can only imagine how painful that must have been. You pushed me away once and it tore me apart. How were you able to withstand it for so long?"

"Because most of the time you thought I was teasing. It became a game between us, I'd flirt outrageously and you'd shoot me down. I'd hoped that eventually you'd want the game to end, because you'd want it to become serious." He moved into her personal space, all but touching her, his voice dropping to a whisper. "Please tell me it's serious now."

His eyes wouldn't meet hers, as if he were expecting yet another rejection and it tore at her heart. She lifted her face, her lips beside his ear. "It's serious."

"Really?" His head dropped to her shoulder and his arms encircled her.

"Yes. To be honest, you've been sneaking into my heart for some time with those mad cat-skills."

"Is that so? Hmm, perhaps it's time I showed you my prowess up close and personal." His lips languidly caressed her neck.

"Now there's the kitty I know and love."

He nipped the shell of her ear. "Sorry I didn't quite catch that, could you repeat it?"

Marinette snagged her fingers in his hair and gently pried him away from his ministrations. "I said I love you, Adrien Agreste."

"Now if only I could purr out of the suit."

"You know there is a benefit to being in normal clothes."

"What's that?"

"They're easier to take off."

Adrien returned her smirk. "Are you propositioning me, milady? Because I accept."

Laughing, Marinette tossed her arms around his shoulders and gazed lovingly into his emerald eyes. "Good, now show me this prowess."

"Ah, but I had already started. Now then, where was I…"

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the kitchen…_

"Do you think they're done already? There's no more cheese and I'm hungry."

"Plagg, it's been ten minutes. I doubt they'll be leaving that room at all tonight."

The black kwami groaned and sagged on the countertop. "Fine, so what do we do now?"

"What we always do when our holders are getting busy," Tikki grinned.

"Steal their underwear?"

"No, bake cookies."

"Ugh, that's so boring."

"How about we hide their socks instead, but only the left ones."

"Now there's an idea."

* * *

It was the second time within 48 hours that Adrien was naked in a bed that was not his own, but this time it was with the love of his life. He struggled to believe it was finally happening, fantasy was becoming reality. He'd intended to slowly peel the clothes from Marinette but she'd had other ideas, it seemed his lady was even more eager than he was. Each time his mouth explored her body, she'd felt the need to reciprocate, driving him into such a frenzy that he had to remind himself to slow down and enjoy the moment.

With his t-shirt caught on his wrists, Adrien decided that Marinette liked holding him captive in his own clothing. She'd dragged him willingly onto the bed with her, guiding him to hover above her naked body. Shucking the shirt, his hands needed constant contact with her body, wanting confirmation that this was actually real. Her fingers tangled in his hair, as if she couldn't pull him close enough while her mouth greedily plundered his. His hands skimmed over her smooth skin to cup her breasts, his thumbs teasing her nipples and she arched against him in response.

With an avid moan, she rolled him onto his back with a ferocity that both surprised and excited him. Looking into her smouldering sapphire eyes, he smiled. "Are you trying to tell me something, milady?"

"Yeah, you're taking too long."

"It's called foreplay."

"No six years of flirting, teasing and this." She said indicating to his face and body. "Is more than enough foreplay."

"So, I'm a this?"

She growled and clenched her jaw. "Agreste, you know what I mean."

"No, I don't think I do."

Marinette glared at him with a determination that he didn't know what to make of. She lowered her hips to his, their eyes locked as she ground herself against him, and he forgot what they were talking about. "Adrien, you are the hottest thing on two legs, I've ever seen. You're sweet, caring and sexy. Plus, I've secretly wanted you in my bed for a very, very long time."

"So now I'm here, what do you intend to do with me?"

"I'm going to have my wicked way with you."

"Are they still talking?"

Adrien and Marinette's heads whipped around at Plagg's voice. "What the hell?" The blonde growled, as he covered Marinette with the sheet.

Tikki at least had the decency to look embarrassed. "Sorry, Plagg was bored. He wanted to steal your socks."

Plagg crossed his arms and huffed. "And now you just ruined my fun. This was so much easier last time, at least then he was passed out."

"Excuse me?"

"Last night, when that girl totally cramped your style by running off to puke, you passed out and it totally ruined my fun in stealing your underwear. I planned on floating around the room in your boxers like a ghost."

"Wait are you saying I never had sex with that girl?"

Plagg snorted, "You were both far too wasted. When she eventually came back from where ever she went to vomit, you were snoring. That's when she took the photos and stole one of your condoms."

"What!?"

"I guess she kept it as a souvenir? I don't know, maybe she thought it was candy."

Adrien propped himself up on his elbow. "So, you're saying nothing actually happened?"

"Didn't I just say that?"

"Plagg!"

"Ugh, see what I have to put up with." The black kwami said to his counterpart. He turned back to Adrien. "Correct, nothing happened with you and overly eager fangirl."

Adrien flopped to his back. "Oh, thank God."

A chuckle escaped Marinette. "So, the reason you couldn't remember anything was because nothing happened."

"And with that bombshell, and your left sock, I'm out of here." Plagg smirked as he phased speedily through the door with Tikki close behind.

Marinette laid her hands on his chest and rested her chin on them as she gazed at him. "Do you think that's the last time they'll interrupt?"

He shrugged, "We can only hope."

"Now then, where were we?"

"I believe you were about to rock my world."

* * *

 **And now your imagination can run wild. Thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following. As usual, your support is greatly appreciated. Cheers :)**


End file.
